deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Sicarii Assassin vs. Inuit Raider
There have been several unconventional forces fighting against invaders in history, the Viet Cong and William Wallace being two examples shown on the original Deadliest Warrior. But these two come from two different climates and resisted Europe's expansion into their lands with whatever weapons they could get and the element of surprise against Romans and Canadians. Sicarii Assassins, Isreal's stealthy Jewish zealots who were the first assassins! Inuit Raiders, Canada's Native American raiders with a grudge against the Cree! Who is Deadliest? Sicarii Assassin 'Daggermen'-Latin Translation Short Range:Pugio Dagger The Sicarii used this Roman sidearm as their primary assassination tool at 11 inches long and 1 pound, this double-edged blade can hack and gut targets. Mid Range:Poisoned Sica The dagger that gave the Sicarii their name is designed to counter shields and helmets along with 30 inches long and weighing 2.5 pounds, the hardened steel is also covered in poison. Long Range:Sling This iconic Jewish weapon is surprisingly lethal at a distance, it can deliver rocks or metal projectiles as far as 100 feet and only weighs less than a pound. Special:Cloak The Sicarii's other primary weapon is also defensive with 30 inches of large fabric to conceal themselves or their weapons and can blind or strangle targets. Inuit Raider 'The People'-English Translation Short Range:War Club The Inuit's durable blunt force weapon is 12 inches and 2 pounds of wood and stone that can be used with a single hand to break skulls or kill walruses. Mid Range:Harpoon The Inuit's spear is made out of sharp stone and wood which can kill polar bears, penetrate Cree armor, and be thrown along with an attached rope. Long Range:Cable-Backed Bow This unique weapon is made out of Caribou antlers and tendons that can slay the mighty beast with bearclaw arrows at a distance of 131 feet, 2 inches. Special:Armor The Inuit has walrus ivory as a helmet and as lamellar with Caribou leather and a fur coat to defend against the harsh winter and Cree weapons. X-Factors Training:The Sicarii tended to be former soldiers of the Roman-Jewish War and being trained in spying and assassinating. The Inuits were skilled raiders with multiple wars with the Cree and whalers but were mainly hunters. Experience:The Sicarii were known as great warriors due to fighting against Rome in sieges, battles, and urban guerrilla warfare. The Inuit are no slouches either, being known for their intense rivalry with the Cree and regularly raided Canada's whalers but never went to war. Tactics:Both forces are known for ambush tactics but the Inuit tended to rely on their sleds and combat skill against their European enemies. The Sicarii used a variety of tricks including using crowds to escape Romans after an assassination, terrorism, and kidnapping. Notes Voting ends on September 7th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. The fight takes place in a Canadian whaling town and the nearby tundra. The Battle Whaling Town, Canada The Inuit Raiders were harassing the same town for the past month and had come back for another haul of whale meat from the unfortunate Europeans. However certain unexpected guests had arrived within the past week, men wearing Cloaks and selling bizarre weapons to traders. The Sicarii Assassins had been hoping to make an ally of the whaling town against the Roman Empire. Two Inuits walked down a street and looked for more plunder but it was soon apparent that the Sicarii had other plans. A Pugio stabbed into the backside of one's neck and the Sicarius turned his attention to the other hunter who held his Harpoon. The Cloak lashed out and tried to pull the weapon away from him but he pulled back and the Assassin fell to the ground. The Raider raised his Harpoon and stabbed into his foe's chest, completely ignoring his Cloak. He turned around in time to notice a new Sicarius with a Sica ready to slash him but backstepped in time so that his ivory Armor was the only thing hit. It was a deep cut but the Inuit ignored it and wrapped the rope around the Assassin's legs. He avoided falling by cutting through the Harpoon and the Inuit's hand but as he moved in for the kill, he stumbled backwards as a couple ribs were broken in a single blow. The Raider then smashed his War Club on the Sicarius' head, caving it in, before walking back to the tundra. He fell over after a couple of steps and passed away due to the poisoned blade however. Out in the tundra, two Inuits stood guard over the whale meat in their sled while a third went towards the town to check on their friends but soon fell over backwards from a rock to the eye. The Sicarii wound up their Slings for another blow but one of the Raiders pulled out his Cable-Backed Bow and shot one of them in the neck with a bearclaw arrow before they could do anything. The other Assassin dropped his Sling and quickly rushed forwards with his Sica but the other Inuit threw a Harpoon at him, hitting him in the chest. The two men turned around to find that their plunder had been stolen and saw the final Sicarius carrying it back to the dock on his back. The two Raiders pulled out their War Clubs and rushed after the thief who dropped the bag and quickly slinged a metal projectile at one's head that hit his jaw. As his friend recoiled in pain, the Inuit yelled as he charged at the Assassin who pulled out his Pugio before dodging the blow and stabbing his foe's weapon hand. As the War Club dropped, the Sicarius wrapped his Cloak around his opponent’s neck and quickly choked the life out of him. The final Assassin dropped the body and glared at the final Raider who glared back. "עבור יהודה!" (For Judea!) His opponent just yelled out a battle cry and the two ran at each other. The Cloak wrapped around the Inuit's War Club and yanked it out of his hand but he rammed into the Sicarius and pushed him off the dock. The Sicarii Assassin quickly succumbed to hypothermia as the Inuit Raider looked down at the Pugio lodged in his stomach. He pulled out the dagger and found that his Armor had saved him. Realizing this, he retrieved his War Club and raised it in the air. "Inuit maligialiit!" (The People rule!) Winner:Inuit Raider Expert's Opinion The Sicarii Assassins had an equally lethal short range weapon and dominated the X-Factors but the Inuit Raiders were physically superior and had the better mid and long range weapons along with the better special equipment. The Sicarii just couldn't close the distance before the Inuits killed them. Category:Blog posts